


Secrets

by Semi_problematic



Series: Domestic [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These nerds are so stressed out smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "We need to bury this."





	Secrets

Philip padded into the kitchen, slipping around on the hardwood floor. "Lukas.." Philip muttered, as he filled up a cup of coffee. "You know that fundraiser bakery thing I had to s last week?"

Lukas looked up, his cheeks filled with donut. "Ya."

Philip ran his fingets through his hair. "I'm.. I'm kind of freaking out, Lukas." Philip walked towards the table Lukas was sitting at, clutching his coffee cup.

"What is it?" Lukas asked, pieces of donut falling out his mouth. He swallowed and wiped his mouth, gulping down his cup of coffee, then taking Philips and drinking his own.

"I might have maybe gotten us into trouble... because according to Rose someone found out about my secret in bake sales and I think we're.. fucked to say the least." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's killing me, you know? Like what if your entire career is ruined-"

"Philip, baby, it's a bake sale. You're starting to sound like a soccer mom." Lukas chuckled, finishing off Philips coffee. "But keep ranting if it makes you feel better. I'm here for you." He smiled.

"Well.. Lukas.. I need to get something off of my chest and it's kind of a big-"

"Is it your shirt?" Lukas asked. 

"Is what my shirt?" 

"Is the thing you're getting off your chest.. is it your shirt? Because boy.. that would be really nice." Lukas laughed.

"Baby.." Philip sighed. "This is a serious conversation, stay with me."

"How serious can a conversation about bake sales be?"

"Very serious." Philip snapped. "Anyway-"

"Please, let it be your shirt-"

"It is not my shirt!" Philip sighed. "Anyway, last bake sale.. my cookies burned.. so I went to the store and got cookies and now the cookies I got are getting recalled."

"You did store bought cookies?!" Lukas gasped.

Philip nodded, quickly. "I know! If people find out we're gonna be fucked!" 

"We need to bury this." Lukas muttered.

"But.. shouldn't we tell people?" Philip questioned. "What if they die?"

Lukas put his finger over Philips lips. "We. Need. To. Bury. This. Understood?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah.. understood."

"And Pbilip." Lukas whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that again. Jeremy Tisdale's wife did that and his career was ruined." Lukas muttered, like it was a big scary secret.

"Who's Jeremy Tisdale?" Philip asked also in a hushed whispered.

Lukas leaned down, his mouth inches from Philips ear. "Exactly."


End file.
